


Day Off

by FleetofShippyShips



Series: HP Femslash Ficlets and Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetofShippyShips/pseuds/FleetofShippyShips
Summary: Pansy's day off doesn't go as planned.





	

“Pansy!”

Blinking one eye open, Pansy groaned. Closing it again, she pressed her face deeper into the pillow.

“Pansy, get up!”

Tugging the blankets over her head, Pansy made a pitiful whining sound to let Parvati know that was not going to happen. Even though it sounded like she was shouting from halfway across the house. Even though she wouldn’t hear. Groaning again, she burrowed deeper into the bed. It couldn’t be anything good if she was being yelled at from across the house.

“Why aren’t you up?”

Parvati’s voice was closer now, and Pansy whined again.

“Piss off,” she muttered.

“Get up, get up! You won’t believe what’s happened!” Parvati said, her tone carrying far too much excitement for early in the morning.

“No.”

The bed shook as Parvati clambered on to it, tugging at the blankets. Pansy tried to keep hold of them, but her grip was still weak from sleep. Turning onto her back, she glanced at the clock to see it was only just after ten, on her day off.

“It’s not even eleven yet,” she whined. “Why?”

“You are ridiculous,” Parvati said, her expression softening as she crawled on top of her.

“I need tea,” Pansy muttered, closing her eyes again and grabbing at her.

Parvati squawked as she was suddenly pulled down, face pressed into her neck. Pansy sighed as she felt Parvati’s hair slide over her. She loved when she had her hair out of her plait.

“Okay, no, seriously, Pansy,” Parvati said, laughing and trying to claw her way out of the embrace. “Wake up!”

“I’m up, I’m up,” Pansy muttered, opening her eyes and glaring at her groggily as she managed to get free. “What is so important you wake me before eleven, on my day off, without even a cup of tea to soften the blow?”

Parvati rolled her eyes at her. “An owl came,” she said, almost shaking as excitement took over her features.

Pansy yawned and rubbed at her eyes, waiting for more. When Parvati only stared at her, positively glowing with excitement, she rolled her eyes and pushed her off.

“I’m not playing that game,” she muttered. “Too early. Please tell me you were making tea in the kitchen.”

Parvati huffed, but followed as she climbed off the bed and left the room for the kitchen.

“You could just indulge me, and ask,” she muttered.

“You could have brought me tea and woken me gently, instead of screeching at me from the other side of the house,” Pansy retorted, throwing a glare over her shoulder.

Looking her up and down, she noted that Parvati was fully dressed. Her mood only soured further, no excuse not to wake her with tea. Pansy always woke Parvati with tea on work days.

“You are so ridiculous on your days off,” Parvati said, smiling fondly at her. “Why do I put up with you?”

Smirking, Pansy turned and pulled her close, stealing a quick kiss. “Because you love that thing I do with my tongue,” she purred.

“No, none of that!” Parvati said. “Big news, you won’t believe it.”

Pansy groaned and let her go, entering the kitchen and casting around for tea. Spotting a cup with steam still rising from it, she snatched it up. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes and sighed. She could hear Parvati fidgeting beside her, but she said nothing as Pansy finished the cup, savouring the warmth against her hands for a moment, before opening her eyes again.

“Okay then, what’s so important?”

Parvati all but shook, her hands flying in a wild gesture before she even opened her mouth. “My parents are coming to visit.”

Pansy was suddenly grateful she’d finished the tea, or she would have choked.

“What?” she asked dumbly.

Rushing over to the table, Parvati picked up a piece of parchment and handed it to her. Pansy read the words silently, trying to ignore how Parvati was all but buzzing next to her. Finished, she put it on the bench and tried to stay calm.

“Your parents are visiting for dinner.”

“They’re finally visiting!”

“On my day off.”

Parvati’s expression soured. “Don’t you dare spoil this for me!” she snapped.

“Your parents hate me,” Pansy muttered. “They hate us. That’s why they’ve never visited.”

“But they’re coming now,” Parvati said, her eyes wide and hopeful. “I told you, they’d never stay upset for long. They’ve had time to come to terms with us. Padma has been talking to them, she said they’re not so bothered anymore.”

Pansy sighed, moving close and looping her arms around her.

“Dinner with your parents,” she said with a sigh, pressing their foreheads together. “Hopefully this goes better than the last time, yeah?”

Parvati nodded, kissing her once, twice, and then pulling away. “There’s so much to do!”

Pansy groaned. So much for her day off. “Owl Padma for help.”

Ignoring her, Parvati opened their pantry, her fingers beginning to fly through her hair. Pansy watched for a moment, disappointed to see that plait form, then sighed.

“What do you need me to do?”

Parvati turned and beamed at her, producing a list that made Pansy’s eyes narrow. Already having a list meant she’d already planned everything. That meant she’d received the owl hours ago. That meant she’d woken her like that on purpose. On her day off.

“Thanks, love,” Parvati said, pecking her on the cheek. “Pick those up for me?”

Scowling, Pansy went back to their room to get dressed. She’d make sure dinner with her parents went well, and then she’d set up some awful, horrible, nasty way to wake her up the next morning. If she managed to wake up before her.


End file.
